What Are You
by nallasparks
Summary: So what do you think a normal person would do if they suddenly found themselves in an anima/manga they love to read/watch as a kid well I am not normal, nor my sisters which are Yoko and Sakura Sparks though my friend Minty Souls came as well. Though what happened after we got there surprised us and I for one like it. And what is this about me being friends with Amu?


So what do you think a normal person would do if they suddenly found themselves in an anima/manga they love to read/watch as a kid well I am not normal, nor my sisters which are Yoko and Sakura Sparks though my friend Minty Souls came as well. Do you want to know my name well it is Nalla Sparks, and now I'm in Shugo Chara and the plot line so what does a normal person do? They freak out and want to get back home, but we don't because we don't like our world you see we are all orphans that is why they are family to me I don't have any all I have of my family is a locket that is around my neck it is heart shaped and has a ruby in it instead of a picture of my family it was also in graved on the front is the word Love, and on the back is a sentence that goes like this." Courage is thy faith in the Lord". I do believe what it said, and keep the locket with me at all times. Though what happened after we got there surprised us and I for one like it. And what is this about me being friends with Amu?

Nalla/Dark brunette hair that goes to middle of her back in light waves with some long hair for bangs slightly covering her deep chocolate eyes.( She likes different clothes but mostly she wears white with black tomboyish clothes and cowgirl boots. No and I repeat No make-up she hates it. She is 5'4" and she is sixteen years old) Yoko/Deep red hair that is wavy that goes to her butt with soft wavy bangs just above her icy see through blue eyes that looks like very light blue glass she wears a hot pink short sleeved under shirt with a dark purple long sleeved button-up over shirt with the first five to six of the top buttons undone and magenta skirt that goes to her knees with purplish pink cowgirl boots she is 5'5 ½ " she is also sixteen years old. Sakura/Light pink hair with hot pink lowlights her hair goes to her middle back the hot pink lowlights are two inches in the back, and her bangs are hot pink as well she has baby blue eyes, and she wears a light pink dress that goes just below her knees with short sleeves, and dark pink slip-on shoes she is 5'3" and she is very pale almost to the point you would think she was ill she is fifteen years old. Minty/White hair that goes to her middle back it is straight, and her bangs are parted to the left of her face so not to cover up her sky blue eyes that have a tint of pink in them. She wears a white kimono with a light pink sash, and white flip-flops she is 5'4" and she is also sixteen years old.

Me; So I just thought of this, and just started writing it so I hope you will like this kinda crossover Nalla.

Nalla; Hi so I was reading this, and I'm just surprised you were able to do this with so little study on it. You haven't watched Shugo Chara for years.

Me; Oh, Shush you or I could make it so you can't be with Ren.

Nalla; "…"

Me; That's what I thought and Yoko the Disclaimer.

Yoko; Disclaimer. Nalla doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters but she does own her Ocs and Spark's Adventure, but Spark's Adventure is not out yet so you wouldn't know about it.

Nalla's POV

Hello there I'm Nalla Sparks and I'm an orphan, but I do have family but not by blood they are like my sisters to me, and always will their names are Yoko Talon and Sakura Petals, but they toke my surname so they could be my sisters. There is one more girl that is like a sister to me, but is my best friend Minty Souls she is very sweet to me, and I do love it when we're all together, but what was about to happen will ether change our lives for better or worse, and put our friendship to the test can we make it.

We were going to a bookstore, but I said that I was going home for awhile so as I was leaving I hear them say something about how I should get a boyfriend, and relax. When that was over I just rolled my eyes at the thought of them planning a blind date for me, and I knew that they would try to get me to go with some boy I don't know huh no way in hell was I going to do that. I was so busy in thought that I didn't see I was in front of my house until I came face first into my door. I groaned in pain rubbing my now sore face in annoyance so I looked at my small house but it was homey enough it had plain white walls on the outside and red roof, but as I walk in I smile because everything was in the place they were suppose to be the house was of no real interest so I just walk to my room after eating dinner I washed up and went to bed, but not before praying for me, and my make shift family to be sent to a good place where our dreams come true.( Are you seeing were this is going I hope you do, but if your mad I didn't tell you what the inside of the house was I can tell you why I didn't because if I did I would have to think up a new home so there. )Later that night you could see a bright light coming from where the girls were oh goody.

-Time Skip-

Morning

Nalla's POV

As I wake up I hear little groans from Yoko Sakura and Minty I was just about to fall back to sleep when I realized that we are not sharing a room so I bolted out of bed, and that was when I noticed that I was in a nightgown a F***ing nightgown that was when I screamed. WOW WOW WOW! Yelled Sakura as she and Yoko try to cover their ears, and Minty came to me and slapped me across the face to snap me out of it. Now I was looking at Minty while holding my cheek in slight pain. Thank you Minty. I whispered but that was when I noticed she was in a Chara form still wearing what she had on. (I put there outfits at the beginning.) I started looking around, and found that they all had been turned into Charas I was gasping like a fish then realized it so I closed my mouth, and that was when I saw eggs three to be exact they looked so colorful so I asked which was which. They went to their egg, and I smirked I knew which was which. Yoko's egg was blood red, and had a red fox on the front with orange fire around the fox. Sakura's egg was hot pink with cheery tree petals all over it. Minty's egg was white with light blue snowflakes on it with a darker light blue for the little fireballs mixed in with the snowflakes. The only thing different was Yoko was a kitsune her red little ears and tail were so cute, and if I could hug her to death without getting scratched I would do it. Minty was the only other one that had something different about her she was wearing a light blue snowflake as a hair clip to hold some of her bangs in place it was cute, too. That was when memories started to come to me they were of my family at first, but then of an older looking Amu she was smiling at me saying how we would be friends forever. I smiled at that memory then I realized that my mom was very important in the Chara world this was my world, and Yoko Sakura and Minty are really my Guardian Characters, and I have a job to do. I have to stop Easter, and protect the Heart's Eggs of all the people who their going after. We have to go Nalla. Yoko said and I looked at the clock on my mother's dresser it read 6:27. ….AAAAAAAAWWWWW! I screamed and ran to get some clothes on. I washed up then put on a long sleeved white shirt with a black mini vest then some black pants that went to my ankles, and some white socks with black cowgirl boots, and also my locket then I ran out put the empty eggs in a satchel that my mom made for me when I toke over her side of the family job which I will not say what it is though I can tell you it has to do will the X-eggs and Easter. So I was running to Amu's school as fast as I can which was pretty fast I didn't notice the three figures that were watching me and the girls as I talked to them because there was no one there that I could see.

We really need to get there fast or I won't be able to watch pinky. Do you think she already has her Charas if so doesn't that mean she has already ran into that stupid cat, and maybe even his sister GAAHH! I was just saying too many things, and the three figures were still watching us as my Charas try to get me to slow down.

Nalla do we have to find the embryo so Easter can't have it, and destroy everything your mother gave her life for. Yoko asked as we were nearing the school, and I saw a little boy being bullied by some older boys I knew Amu would deal with this so I turned around, and was looking for the pinky.

No we do not, remember what the true embryo is, and I already know who has it so it's fine. I said answering Yoko with what my mother would say to that I still didn't notice the three figures that were watching us. I then spotted my pink haired friend walking to the scene of the crime when the boys saw Amu they muttered about her outer character, and those stupid rumors about her beating a whole soccer team, and such before running off saying to the little boy that they would be back then the boy asked Amu for an autograph, but she told him off then turned to me with a scowl on her face I just smirked at her look she knew I would let her deal with them so she was not happy with me for that, she also knows if it had come to a fight I would had stepped in, and made those boys wish they had stayed away from me and my friends.

Hi Amu what's up. I said and she just glared at me as I smirk at her.

You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up. I said with a little laugh, and she realized this and toke off to her school as I lean on a post near the gate to wait for her, as my Charas go into their eggs tried after all the running well floating for them, but whatever I was starting to go to sleep when I saw white ears near my face, and jumped back away from the thing when I looked at what had scared me I found myself looking at a sliver haired boy with cat ears and tail he looked to be 5'7" and his hair goes to his middle in a ponytail that lay on his back with a few thick strands for bangs in his clear emerald colored eyes he was wearing a black t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans with black shoes and socks.

Hello little kitty I see you have three Charas, and you said you knew where the embryo was care to share. The sliver cat said as he smirked, and got in my face either trying to scare me, or make me faint like a fan girl would if they were so close to him, he was that handsome and he knew it, too. Even if he was handsome I was going to go to Amu even if I have to kick this guy's ass to do it. (When he came she decided to go after Amu.)

No I do not trust you so get out of my face, or I'll make you. So which will it be little cat. I said with a glare on my face he seemed to be shocked that I just said that then he smirked at me with something in his eyes that makes me want to punch him in that smug face of his, and make him run like a defeated dog with his tail between his legs. So you can guess what I did next if you can't you just don't know me, and I haven't told you enough about myself.

Make me kitten. He said in my face so that was the last straw so I kicked him where it hurts with the point of my boot. Well let's just say he might not be able to have kids. I went to the window of Amu's class well I'll just say she was not happy that I was watching her while in school, but when it was time to go home I was quick to follow her, and see where I would be going to see her when it was time, but Amu's mom said to come in, and have some dinner with them I just nodded because I already know Midori Amu's mom would say that I had to come in because it was getting dark outside so yeah. That was when that fortune teller said things about the Charas, and stuff like that Amu went to bed, and I went home or my new and old home the one that I used to live in with my family it had dark blue walls on the outside, and a white roof with a red door that had a heart shaped window in it. So when I went in I saw the living room which had blue walls, and light blue carpets there was a teal colored couch on the right of the room opposite that was a hanging TV there is a side table to the left of the couch with a empty flower pot on top then was my mom and dad's bedroom which had red carpets with light red walls there was a black king sized bed in the middle of the room up against the wall then I went my bedroom which had a pink lamp on my nightstand that was beside my bed though the room itself was red with a light blue carpet the dresser my mom gave me was on the left of my bed, and the white clock on it then in the middle up against the wall was my little dark purple bed with my little pink teddy bear that had wings on top. I looked to the bathroom it looked like a normal bathroom so I looked around my room to find my balcony so I walked to it, and opened it to see outside it was lovely outside tonight, but I had to sleep so I went to bed after I closed the window, and locked it so no cats could get in Yoko Sakura and Minty went to their eggs for sleep, but right before I went to sleep I saw two white ears near my face.

 **Sorry if the story is bad I had writ this awhile ago then decided to fix some parts before posting this story so it will mainly be about introductions if you want this story to continue please like, or favorite, or review if you see something wrong tell me please.**


End file.
